Kuroko no facebook
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Nos charmants basketteurs sur facebook. Délire sans prétention XD venez lire si vous êtes curieux. ( Rated T pour sous entendus sexuels XD )
1. 1 - Un statut yaoiste

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je les emprunte juste pour les tourner au ridicule XD

Délire du lundi matin en mathématiques... SANS AUCUN SENS JE PREVIENS XD

je suppose que je peut vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ? ( j'écrirais peut être éventuellement une suite selon les retour :3 )

Kuroko no facebook

_Momoi vous à identifiez dans un statut vous et 5 autres personne._

**" ****Kuroko Tetsuya**** \- Tellement discret qu'il peut pénétrer tous les endroits.**

**Aomine Daiki**** \- Un talent hors norme, il vous en fera voir par tous les trous ... Fera voir de toutes les couleurs**

**Akashi Seijuro**** \- Le seul homme capable d'utiliser de vrai ciseau en sex-toy ... Attention ça coupe!**

**Midorima Shintaro**** \- Il vise toujours droit au but, et "pan" Shutoku !**

**Murasakibara Atsuchi****\- Un appétit énorme et sans limite, ça va durer !**

**Kise Ryota**** \- Il est capable de reproduire toutes les positions."**

_Momoi à commenté un statut dans lequel vous apparaissez _

Momoi Satsuki - **Des prodiges, c'est le cas de le dire, c'est ça la "Kiseki no sedai" !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Momoi-san !** _ [ 6 personnes aiment votre commentaire ]_

_Midorima et d'autres personnes ont commenté un statut dans lequel vous apparaissez_

Midorima Shintaro - **Momoi !** _[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Satsuki ! **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Momo-chin ... **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Kise Ryota - **Momoicchi **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Akashi Seijuro - **Momoi ... **[ 6 j'aimes ]

Momoi Satsuki - **Il y a toujours Nigou, pour ceux à penchant zoophile ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Non.**

Momoi Satsuki - **Oh ? Tu te porte volontaire pour te cosplayer et prendre sa place ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Non.**

Momoi Satsuki - **Dommage ... Oh, Dai-chan tu fais tout couler* ... **

Aomine Daiki - **Hein ?! **

Momoi Satsuki - **Ne fais pas l'innocent ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Oi, Momoi tu délire ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **Oh ? On me cache des choses ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Tu n'étais pas au courant Akashi ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Mais arrête de raconter des conneries !**

Midorima Shintaro - **Tiens, c'est une première, ce n'est pas Takao qui me spam de notifications.** _[1 j'aime ]_

Momoi Satsuki **\- L'autre jour dans les vestiaires c: ... Oh, ****Midorima**** ! :D .** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Aomine Daiki - **?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **J'en** **es une pour Kagami-kun ...** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Kise Ryota - **Eeh ?! Momoicchi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! :,C Aominecchi moi aussi je t'es vus dans les vestiaires j'accompagnais Momoicchi cette fois là ...** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Oui, j'ai un grand appétit Momoi-chin, ce n'est pas une révélation ... Mine-chin j'étais là aussi et je t'es vus faire des choses avec ta main droite.** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Momoi Satsuki - **Quelle idée Tetsu-kun ? Dis ! Dis ! Dis ! Ce sont juste des constatations sur vous tous C: ... Ah tu vois Dai-chan !**

Kagami Taiga - **Qu'est-ce que je viens faire la dedans ?**

Aomine Daiki - **... Vous allez arrêtez vos conneries ?! Je faisais que lire mes magazines ... Oi, Tetsu' , balance la sauce !** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Kagami-kun = Saute toujours plus haut et redescend plus vite et plus fort ... Il repousse toujours ses limites.** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Midorima Shintaro - **Aomine, tu faisais "ça" dans les vestiaires ? ...**

Kise Ryota - **Ah ah ! Bien trouvé Kurokocchi** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kagami Taiga - **... A l'entrainement je t'étripe toi ...**

Aomine Daiki - **MDRRRRR ! Géniale celle là Tetsu' ! Mais maintenant fait gaffe à ton cul ... JE N'ES RIEN FAIS DANS LES VESTAIRES, MERDE !**

Akashi Seijuro - **Oh ...**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Aka-chin, si je te dis ce qu'il à fait, j'ai le droit aux chips rares de la dernière fois ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Lèche-boules ..**

Kagami Taiga - **Quel calme soudainement O_O**

Midorima Shintaro - **Bakagami -_-**

Kise Ryota - **Bakagami -**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Bakagami ._.**

Aomine Daiki - **Bakagami XD**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Bakagami '-'**

Akashi Seijuro - **Je me dois de venir ici pour apprendre que Daiki se touche dans les vestiaires après les brefs entrainements ou il participe, que Momoi assouvis ses besoins yaoiste ici, que Tetsuya se développe un bref sens de l'humour ... Vous êtes tous devenus suicidaires *ciseaux* je les aient à porté de main ... **

Aomine Daiki - **...**

Kuroko Tetsuya -** ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Ah ah ! Tu es découvert Dai-chan ! Et ce n'est pas de l'humour, ce sont juste des phrases vraies !**

Midorima Shintaro -** Hum, Kuroko et Aomine font un concours de points de suspensions ?**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Oh ! Ca à l'air marrant je participe : ...**

* - la sa n'as peut être aucun sens mais sur ma feuille j'ai passé la main sur l'encre que je me servais pour écrire ses tirades et du coup ça à coulé et j'en avais partout XD

Voilà la fin de ... Cette chose ? XD

Des avis ? :3


	2. 2 - Kagami possédé ?

Oula ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réactions si positive :D

C'est sur ces reviews que j'ai décidé de vous faire un second round XD !

J'espère que ce deuxième délire vous plaira autant que le premier :3

enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 2**

_" Kuroko Tetsuya est en ce moment inquiet - :s_** ... **_"_

_Momoi Satsuki et d'autres personnes ont commenté votre statut._

Momoi Satsuki - **Eh ?! Tetsu-kun qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! **

Riko Aida - **Moi aussi je suis inquiète Kuroko ... :c ce n'est pas normal ...**

Mitobe Rinnosuke - **...**

Hyuga Junpei - **Inquiet ?! Je dirais plutôt choqué, oui ! **_ [ 4 j'aimes ]_

Kyoshi Teppei - **Allons, allons ! Ne soyez pas comme ça, c'est plutôt une ... Bonne chose !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Vous pensez que c'est grave ? ****Midorima ****-kun tu crois que c'est grave ? Tes parents sont médecin, non?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?!**

Shinji Koganei - **Ce n'est pas un médecin qu'il faut mais un exorciste :3 ...** _[ 5 j'aimes ]_

Midorima Shintaro - **Si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit je ne peut pas t'aider Kuroko ...**

Riko Aida - **Un médecin serait un bon début c'est sur ...**

Hyuga Junpei - **Un exorciste serait plus efficace j'en sui sur ...**

Shinji Koganei - **On peut toujours essayer les pratiques vaudous :3**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Les pratiques voué à des cultes nécessite souvent le sacrifice du sujet à l'aide d'une immolation par le feu ... Je suis contre cette idée ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Eeeeh ! Mais répondez moi ! ****Aomine**** \- Dai-chan ! Tu sais quelque chose où pas ? D: **

Shinji Koganei - **Tant pis pour les pratiques vaudous :3 ...**

Riko Aida - **Nous n'irions pas jusqu'à le bruler quand même ... 3:)**

Hyuga Junpei - **Ou pas ... 3:) * sors loin ***

Kyoshi Teppei - **Oh ! Appelons un exorciste et amusons nous ~ ! Kuroko ne veut pas user de pratiques vaudous.**

Aomine Daiki - **Nan je n'en sais pas plus que toi Satsuki ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Ah ... Dommage, j'espérais que tu sache quelque chose mais bon ... Tant pis :c**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Nous devons savoir ce qui lui arrive de manière pacifiste, ranger l'idée de l'exorciste, merci d'avance ...**

Koki Furihata - **On peut toujours jouer les exorciste, ça évite d'en payer un ...**

Hyuga Junpei - **Hum ... Dans ce cas là, on peut toujours faire appels aux pompiers ...**

Riko Aida - **Non soyons sérieux ... Un médecin devrait suffire, à moins que ... Non sa situation est bien trop grave pour être analysé par un simple docteur ...**

Shinji Koganei - **Dépêchons nous de trouver une solution pendant qu'il n'est pas connecté !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je crois que j'ai une idée ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Et grâce à qui, hein C: ? **_[ 1 j'aime ]_

Momoi Satsuki - **Dai-chan ! Explique moi en message privé !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, merci Aomine-kun. **_[ 1 j'aime ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Désolé Satsuki, mais j'ai promis à Tetsu de ne rien dire, de plus continue de suivre la publication et tu auras ta réponse.**

Momoi Satsuki - **Oooh ! C'est pas juste, bon je stalk :D !**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **En fin de compte pas besoin de médecin pour tout savoir ... plus pour après ...**

Riko Aida - **Une idée combinée par deux bleus, je me demande ce que c'est.**

Hyuga Junpei - **Tant que ça nous aide à relever le mystère K - T - A - E - U - B - N.**

Shinji Koganei - **Ca fait un moment qu'il devrait être connecté ... Bizarre.**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Il arrive ... Il à finit plus tard que prévus ... Ah, voilà !**

Midorima Shintaro - **Entre ici et Takao ... C'est désespérant, mon signe astrologique n'est vraiment pas sous un bon jour aujourd'hui ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Oi ! Kuroko ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? J'ai juste eu un petit retard avec mon bus pour rentrer chez moi, faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça ... Je sais que je suis quasiment tout le temps sur facebook mais quand même ...**

Shinji Koganei - **Kagami tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

Hyuga Junpei - **Bien qu'avec le commentaire qu'il vient de poster, il me semble revenu à lui même.**

Kagami Taïga - **C'est quoi tous ces commentaires ? Et c'est quoi ce mystère K - T - A - E - U - B - N ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Oh, j'ai compris, vous êtes vaches là quand même XD**

Aomine Daiki - **Tu vois, je savais que tu comprendrais toute seule.**

Kyoshi Teppei - **K - T - A - E - U - B - N = Kagami Taïga A Eu Une Bonne Note**

Hyuga Junpei - **Je laisse à Kuroko le soin de t'expliquer tout ça ...**

Riko Aida - **C'est lâche ça "Capitaine" ... Je vais finir vos programme d'entrainement !**

Shinji Koganei - **Le devoir m'appelle ...**

Kagami Taïga - **...**

Aomine Daiki - **Je l'aurais crus plus réactif XD !** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Riko Aida - **Sa ne devrait plus tarder ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ~** _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

Kagami Taïga - **Vous êtes sérieux là ?! Allez tous en enfer ! U_U**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Kagami-kun ?**

Kagami Taïga - **Même toi t'es avec eux Kuroko ?! D:**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Kagami-kun ? ...**

Kagami Taïga - **BANDE D'ENFOIRES ! D:**

Kuroko Tetsuya -** ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Oui ? Désolé, mes commentaires se sont envoyé avec du retard ... Dis moi qu'ils t'ont traîné de force dans cette histoire ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Non, je suis vraiment inquiet pour toi, je pense que tu devrais en parler ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Quel soutiens ... J'ai pas tuer quelqu'un on va pas en faire tout un plat, si ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je suis toujours avec toi :)** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kagami Taïga - **Comment peut tu dire ça avec un tel sérieux ? Franchement ... Sa en devient flippant là ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Mais que tu obtienne le meilleur résultat de toutes les classes à l'examen c'est ... Etrange, alors forcement je me fais du soucis sur ton état de santé ...**

Kagami Taïga - **Kuroko ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Quoi ? Tu vas m'en parler ?**

Kagami Taïga - **Va cordialement te faire foutre, toi, et tout Seirin ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **XD**

Kagami Taïga - **J'y crois pas, tu te foutais de ma gueule toi aussi ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Oui, même moi je n'arrive pas à y croire, mais c'est vraiment très divertissant, je dois bien l'avouer ...** _[ 8 j'aimes ]_

Kagami Taïga - **OMG ... Go fuck yourself bitch ...**

Riko Aida - **Eh dis donc, c'est bon pas besoin d'examen médical ! Le sujet redeviens lui même !** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Hyuga Junpei - **En effet, mais ça reste étrange, quel était ton idée Kuroko ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Nigou nous aideras beaucoup à découvrir la vérité ...**

Et voilà c'est la fin, j'ai allongé un peu XD je sais que ça reste quand même court vraiment désolé . Mais reviews ? :3

Sinon, si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas à me les dire et je me charge d'y écrire, ah et aussi des couples que vous aimé bien :3


	3. 3 - Une histoire de yaoi

Voilà le troisième volet de cette ... Chose XD

les personnages sont pas à moi sinon vous voyez ce que ça donne XD

**Couples :** pour le moment y en à pas XD

Enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 3**

_Momoi Satsuki vous à identifiez dans un statut vous et 10 autres personnes._

**" Je le savais ! J'en étais sûre ! Tu ne me tromperas plus mon cher ! ****Aomine Daiki** **qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense ? C: Dis Tetsu-kun tu le savais ? **/ Kuroko Tetsuya / Akashi Seijuro / Murasakibara Atsuchi / Midorima Shintaro / Kise Ryota / Kagami Taïga / Kosuke Wakamatsu / Ryo Sakurai / Yoshinori Susa / Shoichi Imayoshi /_**\- Heureuse -**_** "**

Aomine Daiki - **Satsuki ... Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? -_-**

Momoi Satsuki - **Allons arrête donc tes suppliques d'homme innocent / o \**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **De quoi parle tu Momoi -san ?**

Midorima Shintaro - **Bon sang ... Que se passe - t - il encore ?**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **... C8**

Kosuke Wakamatsu - **Tu n'as aucune échappatoire cette fois Aomine ! **

Yoshinori Susa - **Tu es fait comme un rat ... **

Ryo Sakurai - **Je suis désolé mais ... C'est vrai ... C_C**

Aomine Daiki - **Pourquoi suis je toujours le seul à ne jamais être au courant de ce que j'ai sois disant fait ? -_- ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Parce que tu crois ne pas avoir été vus ! Mais sache que maintenant toute l'équipe est au courant :D**

Kagami Taïga - **Parce que tu es Ahomine ? *sors loin*** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Hey ! T'es mal placé pour parler Bakagami :P ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Intéressant ...**

Kosuke Wakamatsu - **MWAWAWAWA Maintenant tout le monde va être au courant XD**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Mine-chin mange entre les repas ? En parlant de ça j'ai faim ...**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **J'ai loupé quelque chose de bien croustillant c'est ça ? Même si je pense avoir ma petite idée sur le sujet C8** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Ryo Sakurai - **Ah désolé j'aurais du te mettre au courant ... C_C **

Shoichi Imayoshi - **Mais non ^_^ ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sakurai !**

Momoi Satsuki - **Ah oui tu était partit au toilette à ce moment là ... Mais il faut que le monde entier sois au courant de ça ! J'avais raison depuis le début ! :D**

Akashi Seijuro - **Tiens donc encore une révélation sur Daiki ? Tu es sure Satsuki ? Il me semble qu'il l'as déjà fait à Teiko ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Je ne pense pas Akashi ...**

Kise Ryota - **Momoi-cchi je crois que tu viens de mettre un vent à une personne que tu aime beaucoup, et je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passer avec Aomine-cchi XD** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je commençais à croire que mes misdirections commençaient à fonctionner sur le net ...** _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **A chaque fois tu met des statuts à devinette et il faut au moins une trentaine de commentaire avant que tu ne crache le morceau ... -_-**

Aomine Daiki - **Pour le coup Tetsu je voudrais bien ton astuce pour se faire oublier ... '^'** _[ 1 j'aime ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je ne sais pas, c'est naturel ... De plus tu as trop de présence pour être comme moi, tu es une lumière Aomine-kun ... Ne l'oublie pas ...** _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je parle évidemment du basket ... Une lumière et une ombre ... Je ne dis pas que ton intelligence est à ce niveau là ...** **[ 7 j'aimes ]**

Aomine Daiki - **Oh ... Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi ... Trahis ? T'es dur la quand même Tetsu ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **HAHA ! C'est à moi d'intervenir !**

Momoi Satsuki - **Tetsu est dur avec toi oui ! Mais toi aussi quand tu change ton registre de lecture !** _[ 5 j'aimes ]_

Kise Ryota - **Pff XD ! Aomine-cchi ! Tu découvre enfin que ce n'est pas les gros seins qui t'intéresse ? C: **

Akashi Seijuro - **Oh c: ... Je vois ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Il était temps qu'il le comprenne ... Ca confirme le fait qu'être une lumière au sens basket du terme ne fait pas de nous une lumière en général ... Kuroko avait vu juste ... Son horoscope est chanceux aujourd'hui ...** _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

Shoichi Imayoshi - **C8 C'est sur que ses anciens magasines érotiques et maintenant ... C'est déjà plus trop exactement situé au même niveau ...** _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Aomine-kun lit des yaois ?**

Ryo Sakurai - **Il** **en dessine aussi ... Ah ! désolé C_C**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **Et il les dessine même très bien ! C8**

Momoi Satsuki - **Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? ~**

Aomine Daiki - **Pourquoi tout de suite vous en faites une affaire d'état ? Satsuki t'en lit aussi ... D'ailleurs faut que je t'en rende quelques uns ... Je vois pas ou est le problème ...**

Shoichi Imayoshi - **Personne n'as parlé de problème, tu es le premier à avoir évoqué ce mot ... C8**

Momoi Satsuki - **Quoi ? C'est toi qui avait mes tomes qui disparaissaient ? Tout s'explique !**

Aomine Daiki - **Et pourquoi je devrais te parler de ça Satsuki ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Rooh mais parce qu'un meilleurs amis gay c'est juste quelque chose de merveilleux ! *^* Tu ne peut pas encore comprendre jeune padawan ! Je b=vais t'enseigner tout ce que je sais du yaoi !**

Aomine Daiki - **Allez vous faire enculer -_- ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Allons n'exprime pas ton propre désirs sous forme d'ordre pour d'autres personnes ! **_[ 6 j'aimes ]_

Aomine Daiki - **Tu m'énerve Satsuki j'y vais, ciao ! Je vais mater tranquillement dans mon coin ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **Si tu veux je t'offre des kleenex ! C'est dommage que tu te salisse les doigts et le manga ... :/** _[ 8 j'aimes ]_

BWAWAWAWA XD

je m'acharne encore sur ce pauvre Aomine-kun qui n'as rien demandé

Pour la demande de KagaXAo il ya de forte chance pour que je fasse ce couple C:

Et Akashi mais Akashi x qui? Akashi en tournante ? *sors*

Voila ! une petite review ?


	4. 4 - Perdue

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi tout le monde le sait

J'espère que cette autre statut vous feras rire ! :D

Enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 4**

_Akashi Seijuro vous à identifiez sur un statut vous et quatre autres personnes._

" Je l'es perdus, c'est finis ... Jamais je ne la retrouverait ... A mes cotés depuis si longtemps ... Je ne suis plus le même homme ... Tous ça balayé en une soirée ... - bizarre - / Kuroko Tetsuya / Kise Ryota / Midorima Shintaro / Aomine Daiki / Murasakibara Atsuchi / "

Aomine Daiki - **O _ O**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Tu as l'air chamboulé par je ne sais quoi, tu veux un pocky ?**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Tu ne me croyais pas, pourtant maintenant c'est arrivé Akashi-kun ...**

Kise Ryota - **Hein ?! Akashi -cchi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!**

Midorima Shintaro - **Deux choses m'interpelle du statut, bien plus qu'étrange pour la personne qui l'a posté, jusqu'à vos commentaires ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Ce statut est plus que bizarre, Midorima ... **

Kise Ryota - **Euh Kuroko -cchi ? Tu sais de quoi Akashi -cchi parle ? Enfin plutôt comment est tu au courant ? Hum ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **C'est toi qui l'a volé Tetsuya ... J'en suis sûr ! Et non merci je ne veux pas de pocky c'est gentil Atsuchi ...**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Oh tant pis, ça en feras plus pour moi ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Oi ! Kise dit moi que toi aussi tu pense ce que je pense ? ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Akashi tu n'es définitivement pas dans ton état normal ...**

Kise Ryota - **Ca dépend si ce que tu pense est ce à quoi je pense aussi ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Je pense que tu pense à ce que je pense donc voilà ... Alors ?**

Kise Ryota - **Oui, oui je saisis l'idée mais tu pense vraiment que je pense à ce que tu pense ou tu pense que je pense que tu sais ce que tu pense ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Oui je pense que tu pense que je pense que tu pense que tu sais à quoi je pense ...**

Kise Ryota - **exact je pense que tu pense que je pense que tu sais que je pense à ce que je pense ... Et donc tu pense à ce que je pense en pensant à ta pensé initiale ... Ce qui équivaut à penser que tu pense que je pense ce que tu pense ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Oui je pense que tu pense que ... La je pense que tu me fais chier -_-**

Kise Ryota - **C'est çaaa :D ... Mais tu pense a quoi en fait ? **

Aomine Daiki - **Va en enfer toi et ton maudit aveuglément ! Ouvre les yeux U_u**

Midorima Shintaro - **Quelques fois tu es vraiment désespérant Kise ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Je n'y peut rien tu n'as pas arrêté de me titiller avec tout le temps ...**

Kise Ryota - **TT_TT Vous êtes méchants !**

Midorima Shintaro - **Réaliste ... Nuance ...**

Kise Ryota - **ç_ç Midorima -cchi ... Bon si on revenait sur le sujet principal de cette publication ?**

Murasakibara Atsuchi - **Kise -chin essaye de s'échapper ... Mais il à raison, de plus Kuro -chin à l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passe ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **C'est certain il fuit la vérité aussi dure soit elle ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **N'ose pas me dire que n'avais pas tenté le diable ... Sans mauvais jeu de mots ... Avec ta tenue ...**

Takao Kazunari - **Oh ~ ! Dure oui ça c'est sûr ! tu t'y connais quand c'est dur C: ... D'ailleurs ... L'autre soir ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Takao ! Continue cette phrase et je te jure que même si tous les astres sont avec toi, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour espérer pouvoir finir la nuit sans séquelles ...**

Takao Kazunari - **Fufufufufufufu ~ C: hum, à ce soir !**

Aomine Daiki - **On en apprends tout les jours sur toi dis donc Midorima XD ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui leur arrive à eux deux ? D:**

Kise Ryota - **Je ne sais pas mais c'est très frustrant ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **C'est toi qui à eu des idées tordues en me voyant c'est tout ... Tu n'es pas net Akashi-kun ...**

Akashi Seijuro - **Tu n'es pas net non plus Tetsuya ...**

Kuroko Tetsuya -**Ne me jette pas la faute dessus Akashi- kun**

Akashi Seijuro - **Je ne te jette pas la faute dessus Tetsuya, j'énonce les faits.**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Akashi-kun ... Depuis que tu l'as perdue ... Tu es vraiment étrange ...**

Aomine Daiki - **Bon j'ai le meilleur décodeur en stock ... ****Momoi Satsuki**** ...**

Kise Ryota - **Bonne idée ...**

Momoi Satsuki - **OOOOOH C: ! Je n'avais pas vu ce statut la dis donc, oh là là ! Merci d'avoir pensé a moi Daiki ! Hum ... Tout porte à croire qu' Akashi à perdus sa virginité et que Tetsu-kun y est pour quelque chose ...**

Kise Ryota - **Tu es sûre ?**

Aomine Daiki - **Je commençais à me sentir seul ...**

Midorima Shintaro - **Hum, et pourquoi ne pas directement demander au concerné ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Akashi ?! Tetsu-kun ?!**

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Oui ?**

Akashi Seijuro - **Hum ? Un problème Momoi ?**

Momoi Satsuki - **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux exactement ? :D Et tu as perdus quoi ? **

Kuroko Tetsuya - **Akashi m'avait invité chez lui pour une raison que j'ignorais et il a voulus commencer à découper une étiquette qui dépassait de mon haut puis mon haut lui même ... Alors à la fin ... Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé.**

Akashi Seijuro - **J'ai perdus ma paire de ciseau fétiche ...**

fufufufu c: une petite review ?


	5. 5 - Lucky Luck

**Aomine Daiki-chan** \- XD la voilà one-san :3

**Luffiee** \- XD remarque s'il les à perdu ici hum c'est problématique et sa doit piquer un peu, J'ai eu pas mal de demande pour l' Aka x Kuro alors je pense partir dessus. Hum plus suggestif ? Je vais essayer.

**Layla** \- C'étais le but de vous faire penser à autre chose XD oui j'avoue que j'ai carburé pour le 4.

**Zel** \- Hum oui je fais ce que je peux pour les fautes :c

voilà ce délire numéro 5 !

Enjoy #

**Kuroko no facebook 5 **

_Momoi Satsuki à publié un statut dans lequel vous et 9 autres personnes._

" Les acteurs principaux :

208 - Murasakibara Atsuchi - Avrel

196 - Midorima Shintaro - William

192 - Aomine Daiki - Joly Jumper

190 - Kagami Taïga - Lucky Luck

189 - Kise Ryota - Jack

173 - Akashi Seijuro - Joe

168 - Kuroko Tetsuya - Rantanplan

Pièce de théâtre mis en scène et réalisé par Momoi Satsuki / Aida Riko / Alexandra Garcia / Masako Araki /

\- Premiers entrainements cet après - midi à 14h30, Akashi se chargera de s'assurer et de vérifier votre présence à tous. 3:)

\- Garcia -san finalise les costumes de chacun des rôles principaux.

\- Riko -chan et Masako -san finalise les décors, elles feront aussi travailler les plus paresseux par n'importe quel moyen possible. 3:)

\- Et nous avons fait nous même les scènes et les dialogues fufufu 3 ( je préfère le repréciser ) "

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- On aura le droit de manger ?

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Bien sûr Muro -kun !

**Masako Araki** \- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même plus ?

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Ca à l'air aussi ennuyeux que le basket ...

**Masako Araki** \- A peine les mots " J'm'ennuie " franchiront tes lèvres que tu n'auras pas le temps de soupirer derrière je peut te l'assurer ... Une belle punition, et pas n'importe laquelle !

**Alexandra Garcia** \- Mais non tu verras, c'est amusant !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Momoi ... Sérieusement ? ... Je suis sûr et certain que Takao y est pour quelque chose ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Mais, Midorin qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça voyons ? :)

**Takao Kazunari** \- Ahahaha ! Shin -chan, je suis convaincus qu'un costume de prisonnier du Far West t'irais à merveille !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Meurs ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Allons Midorin ... Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Rectifications, mourrez ... -_-

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Euh ... Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un chien ?

**Riko Aida** \- Parce que tu ressemble à Nigou !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- C'est plus Nigou qui me ressemble coach ...

**Riko Aida** \- Que ce soit Nigou qui te ressemble ou que ce soit toi qui ressemble à Nigou, ça reviens à dire que vous vous ressemblez.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Ta logique me dépasse coach ...

**Kise Ryota** \- Oh ... Une pièce de théâtre sur Lucky Luck, je crois malheureusement qu'à 14h30 j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévus ...

**Akashi Seijuro**\- Tu annules et tu viens Ryota ...

**Kise Ryota**\- Mais Akashi -cchi, c'est prévu depuis déjà longtemps :c

**Akashi Seijuro **\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es un vrai masochiste ... _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kise Ryota **\- TT _ TT C'est bon c'est annulé ... Et je ne suis pas maso ...

**Kagami Taïga **\- Sérieusement ? ...

**Riko Aida **\- Absolument !

**Kagami Taïga **\- Mais ... C'est n'importe quoi ... _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

**Alexandra Garcia** \- Le costumes de Cow-boy t'iras à ravir ... Just perfect ! De plus quand tu étais petit tu m'avais dis vouloir être un grand héros lorsque tu serais plus grand, c'est l'opportunité du siècle ! _[ 7 j'aimes ]_

**Kagami Taïga **\- Kuroko les filles n'ont pas de logique, alors n'en cherche pas ...

**Kagami Taïga **\- Merci Alexandra ... Vraiment ... _

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Kagami -kun tes rêves d'enfant étaient adorable ...

**Aomine Daiki** \- Joly Jumper ? Pourquoi je joue une femme ? O_O

**Kagami Taïga** \- MDRR ! T'es stupide ou tu le fait exprès ?

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Inculte ...

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Même moi je sais qui est Joly Jumper ...

**Kise Ryota** \- Et après on dit que c'est moi le cas désespéré ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Tu ne connais pas Lucky Luck Aomine-kun ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Aho ... Je me demande comment se fait-il que tu ne sache pas ça ...

**Aomine Daiki** \- J'avoue que tes rêves d'enfant sont ... Vraiment mignon ... Pourquoi ne l'es tu plus autant ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- Allez au diable ... Bah ouais je connais pas ...

**Momoi Satsuki **\- Il est vrai que ta lecture est TRES différente maintenant _[ 6 j'aimes ]_

**Kise Ryota** \- Joly Jumper c'est le cheval de Lucky Luck Aomine -cchi ...

**Aomine Daiki** \- Un cheval ?! Sérieux ?!

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Oui ^ _ ^ !

**Aomine Daiki** \- Le cheval de Lucky Luck ... Le cheval de Bakagami ... Pourquoi moi ?

**Riko Aida** \- Fufufufufufu 3 ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Masako Araki** \- Hum 3 ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Garcia Alexandra** \- Ah ! Je suis fière de toi Taïga 3 ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Héhéhéhéhé ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? 3 _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kagami Taïga** \- ... De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? " fière " ? ... O _ O

**Riko Aida **\- C'est certes plus visible chez Aomine mais ... _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

**Garcia Alexandra **\- Oui, fière ! _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- C'est donc ça ... Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange ...

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Tu as u bon instinct Tetsuya.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Merci Akashi -kun, mais tu en as un meilleur que moi.

**Aomine Daiki** \- t'as craché le morceau Bakagami ? O.O

**Kagami Taïga** \- Bien sûr que non ! Et dis pas des trucs comme ça ... Je le sens venir gros comme une maison que ça va partir en couilles ... _[ 7 j'aimes ]_

**Aomine Daiki** \- J'ai horreur quand t'as raison ... _[ 3 j'aimes ]_

**Kise Ryota** \- Vous venez de vous griller tous seuls ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Deux lumières ...

**Midorima Shintaro** \- tu semble choqué Kuroko ... Ils confirment tes pensées ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Non Tetsuya, deux idiots ... Heureusement que les hommes ne peuvent pas se reproduire ...

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Kuro -chin à l'air mal ... Kuro -chin tu veux mon pocky ? Oui il ne m'en reste plus qu'un ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Non, non je vais bien, c'est juste hum ... Bizarre ... Non ça iras Murasakibara-kun.

**Kagami Taïga **\- U_U ... Comment ?

**Aomine Daiki **\- Merde ... Dire que c'était juste cette fois là ...

**Riko Aida **\- Les données sur ton corps ne mentent pas C:

**Momoi Satsuki **\- Tu boites Dai-chan, donc il est normal que tu sois le cheval de Kagami ... _[ 2 j'aimes ]_

**Garcia Alexandra **\- Tu te fais chevaucher par mon petit Taïga C: _[ 4 j'aimes ]_

**Kagami Taïga** \- ... Si on revenait au sujet premier de ce statut ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- Excellente idée ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Akashi-kun

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Oui ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- L'ancien duo ombre-lumière, tous les deux en animaux, c'est un genre de comble, non ? _[ 6 j'aimes ]_

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Si on veut, on peut le voir comme ça.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Oui, nous reviendrons sur votre vie sexuelle plus tard !

**Aomine Daiki** \- Satsuki U_U commence par te trouver un(e) petit(e) ami(e) et on verra ensuite ...

Voilaaaaa le Ao x kaga ou en l'occurrence pour cette fois Kaga x Ao , mais c'est juste cette fois là pas taper !

Reviews ?


	6. 6 - 15 Mai

Ohayou ! :D voici un nouveau chapitre ( que j'ai mis du temps à écrire hum ... )

j'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolé pour les fautes TT-TT ( les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi XD )

Hum, toutes vos reviews me font très plaisir vraiment ! Ca ne prends pas longtemps alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser :D

Enjoy# !

**Kuroko no facebook - 6**

_Momoi Satsuki vous a identifié dans un statut vous et 5 autres personnes._

" aujourd'hui, 15 Mai journée nationale de lutte contre l'homophobie, les lycées organisent un concours de celui ou celle qui montrera le meilleur symbole en faveur des homosexuels ( en gros ). Et j'ai trouvée un projet fabuleux ! ( bon j'avoue que c'est un événement de mon groupe de yaoiste mais ... Chuuut ! :P )

Vous allez être mon symbole vivant ! :D

/ Akashi Seijuro / Kuroko Tetsuya / Midorima Shintaro / Murasakibara Atsuchi / Kise Ryota / Aomine Daiki / - _pleine forme- _"

**Aomine Daiki** \- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette merde Satsuki ? U_U

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Voyons ce n'est pas de la merde Dai -chan ! Positive tu vas devenir un symbole international !

**Aomine Daiki** \- C'est bien c que je dis, c'est de la merde '-' ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Fais un effort !

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Pourrais tu développer cette idée / proposition Satsuki ?

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Peut importe ce que c'est et en quoi ca consiste ou même le lieu je vais ...

**Aomine Daiki** \- Hola ! C'est rare que tu dises vouloir venir à un rassemblement organisé par Satsuki O_O

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Akashi-kun lâche ton téléphone s'il te plais ... ( et donc facebook par la même occasion ... )

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Ca me permettra d'éviter Takao pour ce week-end, c'est tout, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Mais bien sûr, que veux tu savoir exactement ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Eh bien les informations essentielles.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Il y aura à manger ?

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Comme le lieu, la date, l'heure ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- C'est ça ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Bien sûr Mukkun !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Akashi-kun ne m'ignores pas s'il te plais !

**Aomine Daiki** \- Tu ne veux pas le voir ? Pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Qu'y a -t- il Tetsuya ? Un problème ?

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Alors bien évidemment c'est aujourd'hui, et je vous attends tous au parc central de Tokyo dans trois heures, et je crois que c'est tout !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Je l'évite mais nous sommes en très bon terme ( je ne vois pas ce qu'une dispute viendrait faire là dedans ) je t'assure, il veut juste me trainer à la brocante pour que je revende mon ( je te met ses mots ) " entassement inutiles d'anciens objets chanceux " ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Ne fais pas l'innocent ... Tu es loin de l'être Akashi-kun ... '^'

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Oh génial ! Mais j'apporte tout de même quelques snacks ... On ne sais jamais :)

**Aomine Daiki** \- Ah ... Je vois ...

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Hum, pas de problème Tetsuya et moi serons là.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Dis Momo-chin ?

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Parfait ! Vous deux ? Vous êtes ensemble actuellement ? ( *Q* )

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Vraiment je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange avec le fait que je sois sur facebook avec mon portable ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Akashi-kun ... Arrête s'il te plais ...

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe entre eux deux encore ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- Qui sait ... En tout cas c'est encore très étrange ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Oui Mukkun ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Pourquoi ? C'est bien non ? Toi tu es bien sur l'ordinateur, non ?

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Est-ce que je peux venir avec Muro-chin ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- J'étais déjà dessus quand tu es arrivé à l'improviste et que tout en faisant ce que je te demande à haute voix d'arrêter tu es ici à me répondre sur ton téléphone.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Bien sûr Mukkun ! :D C'est même vivement conseillé et tout simplement de rigueur que vous veniez avec vos petits amis !

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Tu me donnes un ordre ? aurais tu perdus la tête Tetsuya ? Sais tu que ta place n'as pas bouger malgré notre statut ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- C'est fou comme les scènes de ménage entre Tetsu-kun et Akashi sont passionnante *Q* !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Zut ... Tant pis au moins nous ne serons pas à la brocante. Takao Kazunari ...

**Aomine Daiki** \- Oi ? sérieux ?

**Momoi Satsuki** \- La plus sérieuse du monde Dai-chan !

**Aomine Daiki** \- Ok ça va j'ai compris, Kagami Taïga ramène tes fesses sur ce statut c:

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Muro-chin, tu viens avec moi aujourd'hui, je te réquisitionne ... Himuro Tatsuya

**Takao Kazunari** \- Tant pis la brocante seras pour la prochaine fois, je n'abandonnerais pas Shin-chan ! J'arrive chez toi :P ( je te tiens au courant par téléphone )

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Certes, mais toi tu ne vas pas garder cette place, qui est ta bouche sur mon pénis, si tu restes sur facebook avec ton téléphone. Déjà, arriver chez quelqu'un sans prévenir puis se diriger sous son bureau pour une fellation gratuite ça ne se fait pas, mais en plus si tu es sur facebook en même temps, j'ai le droit de te dire d'arrêter. [ 4 j'aimes ]

**Kagami Taïga** \- Bon j'a pas le choix je crois de toute manière, je viens à ce foutu truc...

**Aomine Daiki** \- T'as tout compris ! OMG TETSU' ! XD

**Kagami Taïga** \- Ca c'est dit MDR !

**Himuro Tatsuya** \- Pas de soucis Atsuchi :)

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Oh *QQQQQ* *noseblood* l'mage mentale est superbe ! ... hum ... Dai-chan ou l'un de vous sait il ou est Kise ?

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Pas du tout, je sais juste que Akashi est maintenant non connecté et que Kuroko vient de se déconnecter aussi, c'est assez explicite sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire ou finir avant de venir.

**Aomine Daiki** \- Nan je sais pas mais je dirais qu'il est en train de se faire culbuter par son capitaine ... Kise Ryota ?

**Kagami Taïga** \- Tu as aussi beaucoup de grâce dans tes mots Ahomine x')

**Aomine Daiki** \- Tais toi Bakagami, t'en as pas plus que moi.

**Kise Ryota** \- JE NE ME FAISAIS PAS CULBUTER PAR KASAMATSU-SEMPAI - ! Il vous arrive de ne pas toujours être focalisés sur facebook ?! J'ai une vie sociale, désolé D: oui je serais là à ton truc Momoi -cchi, je préviens Kasamatsu-sempai.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Ooooh c'est méchant de briser mes rêves :'c t'imaginer comme ça était très divertissant ... Bah c'est déjà bien tu viens, je me contenterais de ça ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? C:

**Kise Ryota** \- C'est quoi toutes ces questions ? j'étais à mon agence de mannequina c'est tout... Alors arrêter vos idées tordues maintenant... Ceux qui ont fait des choses les plus tordues se sont déconnectés. Bon sur ceux à tout à l'heure :D

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit C: !

Et voilà ! :D

Des reviews ?


	7. 7 - Coups de soleil

Ohayou Minna ! :D un trou énorme entre ce chapitre et le précédent je suis désolé ! :c

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps XD

Enjoy#

Kuroko no facebook 7

_Aomine à publié un statut dans lequel vous êtes identifiez._

_Murasakibara, Aomine et 7 autres personnes ont commentés un statut dans lequel vous êtes identifiez._

" Aller à la plage c'est vraiment génial ! Y aller entre mec c'est la paradis ! Mais aller à la plage avec Tetsu' c'est encore mieux ! C'est tellement exceptionnel, la meilleure chose à faire dans votre vie ! xD - mort de rire - / Tetsuya Kuroko / Kagami Taïga / Himuro Tatsuya / Murasakibara Atsuchi / Takao Kazunari / Midorima Shintaro / Akashi Seijuro / Kise Ryota / Kasamatsu Yukio / - "

Murasakibara Atsuchi - C'était trop bien là bas ... On avait le buffet à volonté à l'hôtel ...

Aomine Daiki - Gouffre sans fond xD

Kagami Taïga - J'en connais un autre de " gouffre sans fond " ... If you know what I mean

Takao Kazunari - Ahaha, vive le club des gouffres sans fond ... REJOIND LA LEGION !

Aomine Daiki - Bakagami ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de balancer un truc pareil ?!

Kise Ryota - Etalage des vies sexuelles épisode 1 XD

Kagami Taïga - Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends te faire ta pucelle effarouchée ? :P

Kasamatsu Yukio - Oh ... Ils recommencent -.-'

Midorima Shintaro - Malheureusement oui '-'

Himuro Tatsuya - Tu deviens un vrai dépravé Taïga OwO

Akashi Seijuro - Ce qui m'étonne c'est que ça arrive encore à t'étonner après une semaine ensemble à la plage.

Himuro Tatsuya - J'ai pensé que le soleil lui tapait trop fort sur la tête ...

Kise Ryota - Non, il est bien devenu comme ça depuis qu'ils s'emboitent ...

Aomine Daiki - Oh la ferme -

Kagami Taïga - Je te rappel qu'ont s'emboitent tous ici Kise ...

Murasakibara Atsuchi - Je me demande comment on dérivé comme ça dans les commentaires ... C'est mystérieux tout de même... Mystérieux comme le gout de ce cookie ...

Takao Kazunari - En parlant de dérive, j'en connais un qui à fait une belle dérive de couleur ! [ 7 j'aimes ]

Aomine Daiki - Tiens en parlant de lui, ça fait deux jours qu'on est rentré et que j'ai pas de nouvelles ...

Midorima Shintaro - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état d'en donner ...

Akashi Seijuro - C'était la première fois que je voyais Tetsuya dans cet état là.

Aomine Daiki - Moi aussi ... Et dieu sait qu'on l'a vu dans des états catastrophique à Teiko ... [ 5 j'aimes ]

Kise Ryota - Pauvre Kuroko-cchi ! Je me demande tout de même s'il va mieux ...

Kagami Taïga - Il concurrençait avec mes cheveux ... Peut être même qu'il gagnait haut la main XD

Kuroko Tetsuya - Aomine-kun, ce n'est pas drôle. Absolument pas.

_Aomine Daiki - - image -_

Aomine Daiki - Si c'était pliant ! Regarde toi, une véritable écrevisse !

Midorima Shintaro - Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de t'avoir mis de la crème solaire...

Murasakibara Atsuchi - Je dirais plutôt nappé de crème solaire.

Kasamatsu Yukio - vidé deux pots par jours ... C'est limite s'il fallait pas faire des fouilles archéologiques pour le retrouver sous la crème... [ 7 j'aimes ]

Takao Kazunari - Kuroko goûter, le goûter qui nous fait le plus marrer x'D [ 7 j'aimes ]

Kuroko Tetsuya - Vous êtes abominables ...

Kagami Taïga - Franchement tu as tout mon respect Kuroko !

Kuroko Tetsuya - Bizarrement, je m'attends au pire ...

Himuro Tatsuya - Et je crois que tu as bien raison é_è

Kagami Taïga - Réussir à chopper un coup de soleil sous le maillot de bain... Respect [ 4 j'aimes ]

Akashi Seijuro - Vous vous rendez compte que je dois taper pour deux personnes ? Il n'est même pas en mesure d'écrire donc de vous répondre... Alors j'écris pour lui.

Aomine Daiki - OwO Ah ce point là ? sérieusement ?

Kuroko Tetsuya - Kagami-kun j'ai mal partout ... C'est pas drôle du tout. Une fois rentré j'ai du aller déjà deux fois à l'hôpital...

Kise Ryota - Eh ! C'est atroce Kuroko-cchi ! Je vais venir t'aider avec Kasamatsu sempai !

Akashi Seijuro - Oui je ne blague pas sur ce genre de choses Daiki.

Midorima Shintaro - Je ne pense pas que se soit une idée bien judicieuse Kise ...

Murasakibara Atsuchi - Tu serais capable d'aggraver les choses Kise-chin ... { 3 j'aimes ]

Akashi Seijuro - Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Atsuchi

Kise Ryota - Hein ?! Mais vous êtes cruels avec moi ! TT_TT

Kasamatsu Yukio - Nan ils sont réaliste sombre crétin.

Kise Ryota - Même toi sempai ?! Bouhou ... TT_TT

Kasamatsu Yukio - Arrête de pleurer pour rien U_U

Takao Kazunari - Scène de ménage numéro ... j'ai perdus le compte xD [ 5 j'aimes ]

Kise Ryota - Cruel ;w; ...

Kuroko Tetsuya - T'es tu au moins compté toi et Midorima-kun dans la liste des scènes de ménages ? [ 4 j'aimes ]

Midorima Shintaro - Kuroko ... -_-'

Takao Kazunari - Biens sûr ! Sinon ça n'as pas de sens !

Murasakibara Atsuchi - Au fait Kise-chin, pourquoi tu voulais aller voir Kuro-chin, il à déjà une infirmière ...

Aomine Daiki - Ah ah ! Akashi en infirmière XD pas mal pas mal ...

Kagami Taïga - En fait t'es un pervers refoulée Murasakibara XD

Takao Kazunari - Han mais vu jusqu'ou Kuroko à des coups de soleil ... Pas de gâteries jusqu'a guérison ... C'est triste

Akashi Seijuro - Dois je vous rappelez que je suis toujours là ? Et que comme toujours vos bêtises vous rattrape ?

Aomine Daiki - Avoue Akashi ... T'y à pensé au coup de l'infirmière ne nie pas C:

Kuroko Tetsuya - Un conseil Aomine-kun barricade toi chez toi ... Akashi-kun viens de partir.

End ! :D

une petite review pour ce petit chapitre ? XD


	8. 8 - Haloween

Bon je sais pas comment expliquer mon retard hormis par une flemmingite aigue d'écrire XD

Bonne lecture ! :D

#Enjoy

Kuroko no facebook - 8

_Momoi vous à identifié dans un statut vous et 5 autres personnes_

" Cette soirée d'Haloween était géniale ! Tout nos costumes étaient très drôle ! Mais lors de cette fête je crois que Nigou à le mérite d'avoir traumatisé Kagami quand il est venus chercher Aomine qui ne tenait même plus debout XD ! Quant à Kuroko félicitation petit roi du monde lugubre ! ehehe ~

J'étais en écolière zombie !

Kuroko était en esprit fantôme ! Akashi en Vampire ! Dai-chan en momie ! Murasakibara en dark Totoro ! Kise en Ali baba ! Midorin en sorcier

Sur les trois étapes tu as finis premier à deux d'entre elles :D

1 . Notre chasse aux bonbons : - Tetsu -kun grand vainqueur *-* suivis de Kise ! :D puis pour finir Akashi !

2 . Nos costumes : - Akashi dans son magnifique costume de vampire *-* ! Suivis par Kise ( oui encore) dans sa tenue d'Ali baba ! cette fois c'est Midorin qui ferme la marche en sorcier de Poudlard :P !

3 . Celui qui nous a fait le plus peur tout le long de la soirée : Tetsu -kun , tu étais vraiment effrayant OwO , suivis de Akashi (parce qu'un vampire armée de ciseau ca fait vraiment très peur ! ) Et ce fut Dai-chan momie qui termina le tout ! Pour te costumer c'était bien drôle !

Que de bons souvenirs * - * !

!

Kuroko Tetsuya / Aomine Daiki / Akashi Seijuro / Murasakibara Atsuchi / Kise Ryota / Midorima Shintaro / "

**Aomine Daiki** \- Avec vos connerie maintenant j'ai la migraine p'tin ! _

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Tu as bus tout seul sans que personne ne te force Daiki.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- C'est vrai c'était génial *W* !

**Kise Ryota** \- Tu as manger tout les bonbons que tu as trouver Murasakibara -cchi et beaucoup des nôtres ! D:

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Je ne suis pas d'accord Akashi ... Te rappelle tu comment l'alcool est arrivé là ? [ 3 j'aimes ]

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- J'étais comme d'habitude Momoi-san

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Les bonbons c'est fait pour ça Kise -chin ... Etre mangés ! e_e

**Aomine Daiki**\- Et on accuse Mura' mais y à eu pire que lui pendant la chasse au bonbons hein ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Tetsuya par exemple. [ 6 j'aimes ]

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Je ne l'avais pas interdit XD J'ai même dis ! Tout les moyens sont bon pour gagner C: ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Je n'es rien fais...

**Kise Ryota** \- Tu as été si fourbe TT-TT Tu me brise le coeur Kuroko -cchi !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Tu m'en vois désolé Kise -kun ...

**Kise Ryota** \- Tu t'en fou en fait ? ;-;

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Honnetement ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Non je me souviens bien de la manière dont les bouteilles ont défilé aussi :)

**Midorima Shintaro** \- On a appris beaucoup ... Sur tout le monde ... Hum.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- J'ai tout un dossier maintenant ! J'ai même pris en vidéo lorsque vous tentiez de mettre Aomine dans son costume ! XD

**Kise Ryota** \- Vui :c

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Oui.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Vraiment ? j'avoue avoir levé la tête des saladiers à ce moment là x)

**Kise Ryota** \- T'es horrible Kuroko -cchi TT-TT

**Aomine Daiki** \- VOUS M'AVEZ TRAHIS A CET INSTANT TOUS ! : même toi Tetsu' je suis déçu :'(

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Tetsuya et Ryota n'auraient pas eu à te sauter dessus si tu n'avais pas systématiquement refusé :P

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Kise-kun je suis vraiment désolé xD Aomine -kun je t'assure pourtant que le papier toilette te vas à ravir :)

**Kise Ryota** \- Couvert de gâteau c'est le summum du sex appeal !

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Le gâteau au papier toilette c'est dégeur. [6 j'aimes]

**Midorima Shintaro** \- On t'avais bien dit de pas aller essayer de manger Aomine ...

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Roh avouez que c'était mignon *3*

**Aomine Daiki** \- Va te faire soigner Satsuki il y a rien de mignon à se faire bouffer par son pote D:

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Tu as raison erreur de ma part C: c'est sexy ! Si on met ta phrase hors contexte bien sur ~ [2 j'aimes ]

**Midorima Shintaro** \- En parlant de ça, pendant notre " sang sexe ou vérité" si bien fais par Momoi et arrosé par Akashi, deux on failli se "bouffer" B| [ 4 j'aimes ]

**Aomine Daiki** \- Le fantôme à failli se faire sucer ! [ 6 j'aimes ]

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Jamais devant vous, je me réserve tout de lui c: ...

**Kise Ryota** \- le sang * XD précise parce que sinon imaginativement Momoi va décéder ! [3 j'aimes]

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Et on sait aussi que tu es fétichiste et pas que d'objets chanceux, Midorima-kun.

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- C'est vrai que tu étais bien partit pour dévorer Kuro -chin hier Aka-chin

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Je n'irais pas au point de lui faire quoi que ce soit devant vous, l'exciter oui mais le reste loin de vos regard.

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- ... Merci ? [6 j'aimes]

**Kise Ryota** \- Tu nous l'as dis Akashi ! Tu le torture même au lit !

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Ton masochisme se réveille Ryota ? [5 j'aimes]

**Momoi Satsuki** \- N'empêche Murasakibara tu as tout compris au principe manger bouger !

**Aomine Daiki** \- J'avoue que pour le coup xD !

**Akashi Seijuro** \- les photos de cette soirées n'ont pas intérêt a circuler sinon vous aurez du soucis à vous faire, vous pouvez me croire.

**Kise Ryota** \- Je suis pas maso ! ç_ç

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Dis ça surtout a Momoi c'est elle qui à tout

**Aomine Daiki** \- Tu l'as avouer hier du con ! XD

**Akashi Seijuro** \- C'est bien à elle que je m'adressais

**Momoi Satsuki** -même pas celle de dehors ? :C

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Juste celle là.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Yeah ! *-*

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Donc pour résumé tout ça, Tetsuya à gagner la chasse aux bonbons en volant ceux dans le panier des autres sans que ceux ci ne s'en aperçoivent.

**Aomine Daiki** \- Je me suis ensuite fait agresser et enroulé dans du PQ ... Par ce même tetsu' qui nous a tous fais sursauter aux moins six fois chacun.

**Momoi Satsuki** \- Puis je vous ai organisé un action chiche ou vérité renommé spécialement "sang sexe ou vérité " pour Haloween !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre Haloween et le sexe. [ 6 j'aimes ]

**Momoi Satsuki** \- les vampires sont synonymes de luxure et on en avait un : Akashi !

**Aomine Daiki** \- C'est pour sa qu'il a failli se faire Tetsu' devant nous alors ! OwO

**Kise Ryota** \- Non il était juste bourré. [ 4 j'aimes ]

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Nous étions tous bourrés. [ 6 j'aimes ]

**Akashi Seijuro **\- I know where you live Ryota °-° [ 3 j'aimes ]

**Akashi Seijuro** \- De plus les ciseau planté dans le cou sa fait deux petit trous ... Comme un vampire :D [ 6 j'aimes ]

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Je te conseil de fuir de l'autre coté du pacifique.

Voila XD c'est venus tout seul, je sais meme pas si ca va être aussi bien que les autres , enfin on me pardonne c'est une fic n'importe n'awak ? :D

Reviews ?


	9. 9 - T

Pas grand chose à dire :o

/ IMG / = une image ou une capture d'écran enfin bon je pense vous allez comprendre XD

Un nouveau délire fraichement sortit de ma tête XD

#Enjoy

Kuroko no facebook - 9

Akashi et d'autres personnes ont commenté votre statut.

/ IMG /

_" Vous avez un nouveau message de Aomine Daiki._

[ - ] **Aomine Daiki** : Hier soir j'ai oublier deux doigts affaires chez toi. Tu pourrais m'y ramoner un de ses quatre ?

[ - ] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Pardon ?

[ - ] **Aomine Daiki** : Suce moi ! J'ai des soucis :/

[ - ] **Aomine Daiki** : Putain pourquoi je me raidis pas avant de lever ?!

[ - ] **Aomine Daiki** : Oh merde, suce Tetsu sérieux ! suce moi !

[ - ] **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Très sérieusement, là, j'ai peur Aomine-kun alors désolé mais je suis dans l'obligation de faire une capture d'écran dans l'éventuelle option où tu viendrais m'agresser sexuellement. "

/ IMG /

Je ne comprend pas mais voir ça au réveil ça fait tout drôle. - étonné - "

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Oh, je vais finir par penser que tu as autant de penchants masochistes que Ryota ... Si tu ne te justifies pas dans les minutes qui suivent, tu ne reverras plus jamais la lumière du jour.

**Kagami Taïga** \- Bordel Dai' ça veux dire quoi ça ?! OwO

**Kise Ryota** \- Uwah ! Aomine-cchi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses demandes horribles que tu fais à Kuroko-cchi ?! D'ailleurs tu vas bien Kuroko-cchi ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- Nan ! C'est pas du tout ce que vous croisez !

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Soit tu es devenus encore plus illettré qu'a l'ordinaire soit tu es naturellement idiot ? [ 3 j'aimes ]

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Tu as raison Kuro-chin, Mine-chin fait vraiment peur, Mido-chin je suis sur qu'il est devenus encore plus idiot ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Oui je vais bien.

**Aomine Daiki** \- Croyez *

**Kise Ryota** \- Pour la centième fois, je ne suis pas masochiste !

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Plus personne ne te crois Kise-kun, surtout depuis que Akashi-kun avait lu ton historique internet. [ 4 j'aimes ]

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Moi ce qui me choque le plus ce n'est pas les penchants S/M de Kise mais plutôt que toi Akashi tu sois allé fouiller son historique ... [ 2 j'aimes ]

**Kise Ryota** \- Ça suffit ! /3/

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Shintaro, tu devrais savoir que lorsque j'ignore, j'apprends peu importe les moyens. Ryota cesse de nier ta vraie nature de soumis. Kasamatsu Yukio éduque ton homme.

**Kagami Taïga** \- Ça part en vrille ici, on s'éloigne un peu du problème de base, nan ? [ 5 j'aimes ]

**Kasamatsu Yukio** \- C'est en cours ... Mais il est un peu lent d'esprit parfois.

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Tu as raison Taïga, nous avons clairement changé de sujet.

**Kise Ryota** \- C'est méchant Kasamatsu-senpai ! TTwTT

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- En plus Mine-chin semble partit ...

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Peut-être est-il déjà mort ?

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Ou alors il est en train de construire un bunker ?

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Daiki ... Justifie toi sur le champ ou ton probable bunker risque de t'être fort utile.

**Kagami Taïga** \- Eh oh ! Même pas tu le touches D:

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Pardon ?

**Kagami Taïga** \- Pas jusqu'a ce qu'il nous donne une bonne explication ...

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Je vois ...

**Aomine Daiki** \- OI ! Vous avez pas cinq minutes ? J'allais répondre mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de le faire y'a la maison qu'a disjonctée !

**Aomine Daiki** \- Puis je viens et là c'est le bordel ! Laissez moi le temps de me mettre tout ça au cul s'il vous plait ...

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Personne ne veux savoir ce que tu rentre dans tes fesses Aomine-kun ...

**Aomine Daiki **\- Con je viens sur le PC c'est chiant UV.

Bon je vais sur le PC c'est chiant UwU / [Modifié]

**Murasakibara Atsuchi** \- Mine-chin je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

**Akashi Seijuro** \- C'est normal Atsuchi, cette phrase n'à aucun sens.

**Midorima Shintaro** \- Je verrais quel était finalement le bout de cette mésaventure demain, peut être adieu Aomine. [ 2 j'aimes ]

**Kise Ryota** \- Il y a peut-être un code secret sous ses mots ! 8D

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Kise-kun arrête de regarder des films, ça ne te réussis pas ...

**Kise Ryota** \- Toi aussi tu es méchant Kuroko-cchi TTwTT

**Aomine Daiki** \- J'avais la flemme d'aller sur mon ordi' si j'avais su j'y serais aller depuis le début ! C'est le T9 de mon portable qui a soit disant corrigé mes fautes ... Il a carrément changé mes phrases ! D:

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît rectifier ces phrases alors ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- Ouais : Hier soir j'ai oublié deux TROIS affaires chez toi. Tu pourrais m'y RAMENER un de ses quatre ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- 'SCUSE moi ! J'ai des soucis :/ ... Putain pourquoi je me RELIS pas avant de POSTER ?! ... Oh merde, 'SCUSE Tetsu sérieux ! 'SCUSE moi !

**Aomine Daiki** \- C'est mieux là vous êtes satisfait ? :V

**Kagami Taïga** \- Oh putain ! XD

**Kuroko Tetsuya** \- Oh je vois, oui je te ramènerais ta veste que tu as taché l'autre jour, il est propre j'ai été le mettre au pressing.

**Akashi Seijuro** \- Pourquoi ton T9 a-t-il retenu ces mots vulgaires à la place des usuels ?

**Aomine Daiki** \- Mais j'en sais ... Oh ... Taïga je vais arrêter mes Sex-ms C:

Kagami Taïga - Ou alors tu t'achètes un cerveau pour arrêter d'utiliser ton T9 '3'

Aomine Daiki - Tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi c: ?

Kagami Taïga - Je viens de te traiter d'abruti subtilement et toi tout ce que tu gardes en tête c'est que j'apprécie tes mails salaces ?

Aomine Daiki - Venant d'un gars aussi stupide que moi je le prends bien XD !

Kagami Taïga - è_é shut up !

Kuroko Tetsuya - Bien maintenant que tout ça a été mis au clair je vais supprimer la publication, hors de question de suivre votre spam intensif.

et voilaaaaaaaaaaaa

bon encore et toujours mon humour de merde ahah *3*

review ?


	10. 10 - SM et Subway

Salut à tous et à toutes, tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire à tous un grand merci parce que grâce à vous j'ai atteint les 100 reviews et je suis toute émue ! Voir tout ça me remonte le moral que j'ai bien dans les chaussettes ces derniers temps. Je suis désolé du retard entre ce chapitre là et le dernier :c

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise autant que les précédent:)

évidemment les personnages ne sont pas à moi XD

bonne lecture !

#Enjoy

Kuroko no Facebook – 10

Yukio Kasamatsu a publié un statut.

« Kise tu m'as menti ! Tu m'avais promis que tu serais doux et ça brûle encore enfoiré ! Ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui plus jamais ! / Ryota Kise / - _mal_ »

**Ryota Kise →** Mais senpai ! Je suis désolé ! TwT

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Rien à foutre !

**Moriyama Yoshitaka →** Mais … MAIS POURQUOI AU LIEU DE SUIVRE CETTE JOLIE FILLE JE LIS CE STATUT ?! D'ailleurs Kise, j'attends toujours que tu m'en présente …

**Ryota Kise →** Mais …:c

**Ryota Kise →** Oui senpai ! Mais la dernière fois que je l'ai fait tu ne voulais pas que je vienne et je ne suis pas venus et … les filles non plus …

**Moriyama Yoshitaka →** Oh … Merci de partager ce moment de gloire éternelle à tout le monde :'(

**Kazunari Takao →** Ah ah ! Tu as des senpai fabuleux X'D ! Au fait tu as finalement fais « ça » ?

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Y a pas de « mais » D: ! Moriyama tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi à mettre des majuscules de partout ?!

**Kise Ryota →** De quoi tu parles Takao-cchi ?

**Kazunari Takao → **Bah de ce dont on parlait la dernière fois au Subway pendant que Shin-chan et Kasamatsu-san étaient partis aux toilettes et au moment même où Kagami et Aomine nous ont rejoint ! :P

**Moriyama Yoshitaka →** Désolé … Mais il faut bien avouer que c'est désespérant tout de même, non ?

**Kise Ryota →** Ah ! Quand on parlait des Illuminatis ?

**Kazunari Takao →** Mais non ! XD ça c'est ce qui les a fait fuir aux toilettes !

**Kagami Taïga →** Bon dieu XD ! C'est quoi encore ce statut ?

**Aomine Daiki →** Oh le fameux Subway … C'est la première fois de ma vie que je voyais Akashi la dedans …

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** TU es désespérant Moriyama …

**Kise Ryota →** Ah oui quand on demandait à coller des tables pour être tous sur la même XD

**Kagami Taïga →** Le meilleur c'est quand même quand même la tête de Kasamatsu et de Midorima quand ils sont revenus des chiottes XD

**Akashi Seijuro →** Murasakibara a littéralement dévalisé leur stock de cookies … Et je pense que la préparation du sandwich d'Aomine était splendide elle aussi …

**Kazunari Takao →** Midorima Shintaro t'es

**Kazunari Takao →** Midorima Shintaro où ?

**Kazunari Takao →** Midorima Shintaro t'es

**Aomine Daiki →** Pourquoi je sens que ça va me retomber sur la gueule ?

**Kazunari Takao →** Midorima Shintaro mort ? D :

**Atsuchi Murasakibara** → Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai aimé le premier et que j'ai eu envie de goûter les autres et que vu qu'ils étaient petit bah j'ai tout acheté …

**Kagami Taïga →** Parce que ça te retombe toujours sur la gueule ? 3:)

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** On part, on en laisse deux, on revient vous êtes six … Je crois que notre surprise peut être compréhensible …

**Midorima Shintaro →** Bons sang Takao ! Je ne suis pas mort, ni disparus et encore moins enlevé par des extraterrestres. Je t'ignorais simplement pendant que je faisais mes recherches pour l'exposé qu'il est prévus de rendre dans deux semaines … Mais tu es vraiment très insistant … 4 identifications et en à peine cinq minutes 387 messages privés …

**Kuroko Tetsuya →** Aomine-kun , si tu ne disais pas autant de bêtises, peut-être serais-tu moins sujet de nos histoires ...

**Ryota Kise →** Mais plus on est de fous plus on rit Kasamatsu-senpai ! Ah ! Tu m'as dépassé Takao-cchi !

**Taïga Kagami →** OMG ! XD 387 messages ! Takao quand tu spams tu fais pas semblant !

**Kazunari Takao →** Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi Shin-chan ! Je plussoie ! Aomine ta commande était exceptionnelle ! « Hmmm … Votre poulet là, ouais ça, la viande marron ... » et entendre Akashi derrière toi « Oui monsieur … Du poulet qui fais « meuh » pour cet idiot » c'était juste magique ! XD

**Aomine Daiki →** Tetsu … T'es vache avec moi …

**Aomine Daiki →** Qu'est-ce que je disais D : !

**Akashi Seijuro →** Il n'y a que toi pour confondre du poulet et du bœuf …

**Shun Izuki →** « du poulet qui fait meuh » … « t'es vache » hmmm … ahah !

**Kuroko Tetsuya →** Senpai … Non.

**Midorima Shintaro → **Si on laissait cette histoire de Subway de côté ?

**Aomine Daiki →** Ouais et qu'on en revenait au plan S/M de Kise qui a mal tourné ?

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Parce qu'en plus vous faites un concours ?!

**Ryota Kise →** Un plan S/M ?! EEEEH /(''o)/ mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles Aomine-cchi ?

**Kazunari Takao →** Mais la parenthèse sur le Subway est tout en rapport avec le statut Shin-chan !

**Taïga Kagami →** Bah Kise on parlait de S/M quand on est arrivé … Je sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais …

**Akashi Seijuro → **C'est moi qui est remis ça sur le tapis … Il fallait bien lui faire comprendre que dans son intimité restreinte au yeux des yeux indiscret il peut faire ce qui lui chante avec tout et n'importe quoi et en conséquence il n'as plus à tenter de cacher ses penchants S/M …

**Aomine Daiki →** Pourtant bien qu'on lui ai dis de juste en parler avec son senpai … Bah faut croire qu'il a déjà essayé un truc qui a foiré ahah XD

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Ohé …

**Moriyama Yoshitaka →** Tu m'en as caché des choses dis donc … Tu es plus S ou M ?

**Ryota Kise →** Ah c'est de ça que tu me parlais tout à l'heure Takao-cchi !

**Taïga Kagami →** Bonne question tiens et toi Kise … Toi qui semble si M … T'es finalement S ou bel et bien M ?

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Moriyama va mourir et emporte Hayakawa avec toi … ça feras du silence au gymnase …

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Quand à toi Kise …

**Ryota Kise →** Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Mais ! STOP w !

**Yukio Kasamatsu →** Si je te reprends à parler S/M avec tout le monde et c'est de NOTRE relation qu'il s'agit … Je vais t'étriper, vivant, nu, sur une table de pierre, un jour d'orage …

**Ryota Kise →** Hiiii …. Senpai ! C'est pas ma faute je te jure TwT

**Taïga Kagami →** Bah avouez au moins votre jeu sado-maso mal préparé ! XD

**Ryota Kise →** Mais il n'y a rien eu de S/M hier Kagami-cchi !

**Kazunari Takao →** Bah qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé alors ?:O

**Yukio Kasamastu →** Cette andouille de blond métrosexuel m'a épilé les jambes à la cire … Plus jamais d'infidélité à mon rasoir … Question de survie du dit blond …

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

et voilà !

Encore des reviews ?:D


End file.
